Sourire Cafe Series :: You Know That I Want
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Kau selalu datang dan duduk disana dengan tatapan sedih. Aku ingin menolongmu. Apa aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum? Fisrt Story, SiBum couple! Wanna RnR?


**Sourire Café Series**

**.**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Shin Donghee**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Henry Lau**

**.**

**You Know That I Want**

**(Kim Kibum)**

**.**

**Pairing Inside :: SiBum**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Hurt/Romance**

**Don't be copied without my permission..**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>I am always waiting here.. In the place where you promised to me two years ago..<em>

_You will comeback, nae?_

_Please comeback.. I can't live without you.._

**.**

**Pov :: Choi Siwon**

**.**

Huaaahh.. Leganya..

Aku berjalan keluar dari café yang buat mencari sedikit udara segar. Sudah satu minggu sejak re-opening Sourire café milik Teukie hyung. Aku sangat senang karena semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kami. Aku senang nggak ada masalah lagi dengan café yang nyaris aja hancur setengah tahun yang lalu.. Aku senang karena Teukie hyung sudah bangkit lagi dari keterpurkannya dulu..

Ini adalah impian Teukie hyung..

Bukan hanya itu, disini juga kami, para pegawai Teukie hyung juga menyimpan mimpi kami..

Kami akan membahagiakan orang lain dengan café ini..

Nae, kelihatannya café ini sama seperti café lainnya. Tapi ada daya tarik tersendiri. Café kami nggak memiliki banyak pelayan atau setidaknya nggak ada pelayan yeojya dengan menggunakan baju- baju yang lucu ala maid. Seluruh pelayan di café ini hanya namja dan hanya berjumlah sedikit.

Bukan, bukan.. Ini bukan café remang- remang yang tugas pelayannya melayani para tamu. Kami nggak seperti itu.. Alasan kenapa nggak ada yeojya yah karena sejujurnya.. Beberapa dari kami.. Ah lebih tepatnya kami semua itu agak kurang tertarik dengan yeojya. Oke, pengecualian buat Shindong hyung, dia satu- satunya yang normal bahkan sudah memiliki seorang tunangan yeojya yang kelewat mungil dan manis, Jung Nari namanya.

Kalian boleh bilang kami nggak normal.. Why not? That's real.. Aku nggak malu sama sekali dengan kenyataan itu..

Dan karena pengunjung rata- rata yeojya lah itu alasan lainnya..

Café kami cukup unik..

Karena Teukie hyung memiliki pemikiran tentang para pelanggan.. " Apapun yang terjadi para pelanggan harus pulang dengan senyuman".

Teukie hyung selalu menemani pelanggan kami yang datang dengan wajah murung..

Silahkan kalau kalian menilai café ini sebagai sebuah host club. Itu memang kenyataan yang nggak bisa ditutupi. Karena kami melayani pelanggan kami semaksimal mungkin. Jika mereka merasa kesepian dan sedih.. Kami akan membantunya dengan meringankan sedikit bebannya..

Selain itu ada violist berbakat yang selalu memainkan musik klasik dengan biolanya dan membuat para pelanggan merasa relaks. Masakan khas café kami yang aku yakin bisa membuat para pelanggan terbius olehnya. Pokoknya kami akan melakukan banyak hal agar para pelanggan kami merasa senang disini..

Karena itulah Teukie hyung memberinya nama Sourire café..

Café senyuman.. Karena siapapun yang keluar dari sini harus tersenyum.. Itulah impian kami.. Membahagiakan orang lain yang datang kesini.. Sambil menunggu kebahagiaan kami sendiri..

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyung.. Tolong benerin papan di depan café. Tadi kulihat agak turun.." Kudengar Kyuhyun memberi titah kepadaku. Hoi, dia itu magnae.. Tapi suka banget ngatur dan memerintah siapapun. Magnae evil.. Jauh banget sama uri real magnae, Henry yang sangat manis dan sopan. Tapi.. Yah sifatnya juga nggak beda jauh sama Kyu. =.=

Kuambil palu dan paku di bawah meja kasir.

Sebenarnya kenapa harus selalu aku yang mengerjakan tugas ini? Well, mungkin karena aku yang paling tinggi disini. Yah, terima nasib aja..

Aku menarik tangga yang disimpan di samping café kami yang berada di jalan pertokoan Myeondong. Wilayah yang sangat ramai dan itu juga menyebabkan café kami selalu kebanjiran pelanggan.

Aku memperbaiki letak papan nama café di luar yang agak miring dengan palu dan paku.

Nae, kurasa udah selesai..

Aku turun dari tangga dan menatap papan nama itu.. Sudah kembali terpasang dengan benar. Kau hebat Choi Siwon.. Heyo! Itu kan cuma kerjaan mantek paku aja. Kau terlalu berlebihan..

" Annyeong.."

Engh? Suara siapa itu?

Perlahan aku menoleh dan melihat seorang.. Humm.. Yeojya? Ah, mungkin.. Dia menggunakan syal berwarna putih dan menengadah menatapku karena ia nggak setinggi aku. Wajahnya sangat manis. Bola matanya jernih tapi.. Kosong..

" Annyeong.."

Tunggu! Baru aja aku mengira dia yeojya?

Pabbo, Siwon! Itu suara namja!

God! Ada namja semanis ini? Kukira hanya teman- temanku aja yang memiliki wajah yang seperti yeojya. Seperti Teukie hyung yang sangat cantik, Sungmin the prince of aegyeo, Wookie yang mungil, Hyukkie yang manis juga Henry yang imut.

Dan ternyata Tuhan masih menciptakan seorang namja semanis dia..

Aku tersenyum sopan.

" Nae.. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyaku sopan.

Namja manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah café. " Kembali dibuka ya? Bukankah sudah ditutup setengah tahun yang lalu?"

Dia membicarakn soal café kah?

Aku mengangguk. " Nae, tuan.. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, café kami kembali dibuka. Silahkan masuk.."

Dia menatapku dengan mata kosongnya. " Jadi, aku boleh menunggu di dalam lagi?"

Menunggu di dalam? Lagi?

Aku mengangguk dengan mengerutkan keningku. Aku kurang paham dengan maksudnya. Tapi kurasa aku nggak punya hak untuk bertanya macam- macam. Aku tahu dia kesepian, tapi aku tetap nggak punya hak mengganggu privasinya.

" Anda mau kutemani?" Tawarku lembut.

Namja itu menggeleng pelan sambil berjalan masuk ke café. Kudengar Hyukkie dengan ceria menyambutnya di dalam café. Matanya terlihat kosong dan sedih.. Kurasa.. Dia memang butuh teman untuk bicara..

Aku.. Aku merasa ingin menemaninya dan membuatnya tersenyum..

" Siwonnie.." Kudengar panggilan Teukie hyung dari dalam café. Aku langsung masuk untuk menghampirinya. Manager sekaligus pemilik café itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dan menatap kearah kedatanganku.

" Nae, hyung?"

" Apa kau berminat menemani pelanggan di meja nomor empat?"

Aku menoleh ke arah meja nomor empat. Kulihat seorang yeojya sedang menangis pelan sambil menutup wajahnya. Aku buru- buru mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati yeojya itu. Tapi tatapan mataku tertuju pada namja manis yang duduk di pojok café di dekat jendela. Namja itu menatap ke luar jendela..

Ia kelihatan seperti sedang menunggu..

Tapi.. Siapa yang ditunggunya?

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Dia datang lagi.." Kudengar Kyuhyun bergumam. Dengan cepat aku menoleh kearah pintu café. Namja manis itu datang lagi hari ini. Dan seperti biasa, dia duduk di kursi paling pojok di dekat jendela. Menatap keluar sejenak sebelum memesan orange juice dan rolls cake.

Bingung karena aku mengetahuinya?

Tentu aja.. Dia sudah datang tiap hari selama empat hari dan selalu memesan makanan yang sama. Uniknya, dia memesan makanan untuk dua orang.. Padahal sampai akhir dia akan tetap duduk sendirian.

Biasanya dia lelah menunggu kalau sudah jam enam sore.

Kami semua berusaha mengetahui masalahnya, tapi dia selalu menolak untuk ditemani. Berbeda dengan yeojya lain yang datang kesini karena ingin meringankan perasaan mereka. Kali ini.. Apa dia akan tetap sama?

Kulihat Teukie hyung keluar dari ruangannya bersama dengan Henry, apa mochi memberitahunya kedatangan namja itu?

Teukie hyung tersenyum santai sambil menarik daftar menu dan berjalan ke arah namja manis itu. Ia menyapanya dengan sangat sopan dan sangat baik. Namja itu sedikit memperhatikannya. Apa Teukie hyung akan berhasil?

" Apa namja itu mau ditemani Teukie hyung?" Gumam Hyukkie.

" Kukira dia ingin ditemani seorang pelayan yeojya." Shindong hyung terdengar bergurau santai sambil membawa piring kotor dari beberapa meja kosong dan berlalu ke dapur.

Dia kan tahu disini nggak ada yeojya? Kenapa masih kesini?

Teukie hyung kembali dan mendekat ke Kyuhyun. " Dia memesan seperti biasa."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berlalu ke dapur.

" Hyung, berhasil?" Tanya Hankyung hyung penasaran.

Kudengar hyungku itu bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum. Dia gagal? Teukie hyung kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

Kini tatapan mataku tertuju pada namja manis itu.

Dia sukses membuatku penasaran tingkat akut.. Bahkan permainan biola Henry yang kelewat indah ini nggak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari sosoknya yang hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku bahkan nggak tahu namanya.. Kenapa aku bisa merasa begini?

" Siwonnie.. Kau tertarik eh?" Kurasakan Hankyung hyung menepuk bahuku. Aku enggan mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatapnya. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu masuk café yang dilewati sekumpulan yeojya.

" Gimana caranya aku tertarik pada namja yang sama sekali nggak kukenal?" Aku balas bertanya.

Hankyung hyung tertawa pelan. " Yah, kali aja." Jawabnya santai.

Iish.. Ini membuatku bingung.

Namja itu benar- benar sukses membuat perasaanku aneh. Heh.. Kurasa sekarang aku bisa menjadi pelanggan di café ini dan curhat dengan Teukie hyung atau Hankyung hyung agar aku bisa melepaskan perasaan yang aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa ini.

Poor kau Choi Siwon..

" Layani pelanggan di meja nomor sembilan tuh.." Ucap Hankyung hyung lagi. Dan aku langsung menurut tanpa banyak bicara.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari minggu..

Ini harinya aku pergi ke gereja.. Ya, special tiap hari minggu aku selalu izin agar bisa masuk agak siang. Aku sama sekali nggak pernah berniat melewatkan misa pagi. Aku suka ke gereja, itu membuat perasaanku tenang.

Tiap selesai berdoa pada Tuhan.. Aku merasa lebih baik.

Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya sambil memejamkan mata di hadapan patung Yesus Kristus dihadapanku.

' _Tuhan.._' Mulaiku. '_Aku ucapkan segala puji syukurku kepadamu karena sampai saat ini kau masih memberikanku kebaikan serta kesehatan. Suatu nikmat yang sangat berharga untukku dalam menjalani hari- hariku. Aku ucapkan terima kasih juga karena kau tetap mengasihi orang- orang yang kusayangi. Aku ingin kau menjaga mereka semua seperti kau menjagaku selama ini. Dan kuharap café kami semakin baik mulai dari hari ke hari.._'

' _Tuhan.. Aku memiliki satu permohonan.. Jangan katakan aku ini serakah karena mengharapkan hal ini.. Aku hanya hamba-Mu yang hina yang nggak bisa lepas dari rasa serakah dan keinginan akan sesuatu._' Aku menghela nafas sejenak. ' _Jangan katakan kalau kau sengaja mempertemukanku dengannya. Dengan namja yang sampai saat ini nggak kuketahui namanya. Jika kau memang memberikan jalan bagiku untuk menolongnya, sekal aja izinkan aku mengetahui tentangnya. Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Dan kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan, maka tolonglah aku.. Amiin.._'

Aku kembali membuka mataku dan berdiri.

Kurasa sudah cukup doa hari ini. Aku harus segera ke café dan bekerja seperti biasa, kan?

Aku hendak melangkah keluar dari gereja di wilayah Myeondong itu. Namun tatapan mataku tertuju pada sosok namja yang lekat dengan pengelihatanku beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia sedang berdoa cukup jauh dari posisiku. Tapi tetap aku bisa mengenalinya.

Tuhan mengabulkan doaku dengan cepat ternyata..

Aku memilih berjalan keluar dari gereja lebih dulu.. Dan berdiri di samping pntu gereja. Selama lima menit aku menunggu akhirnya kulihat namja kecil sedang melilitkan syal putih di lehernya dan berjalan melewatiku.

" Mianhae.." Sapaku sambil mengejar langkahnya.

Dia menoleh kearahku. Terlihat dengan jelas ia agak terkejut melihatku. Matanya yang mengatakannya. " Eh.. Kamu kan pelayan di Sourire café? Kenapa ada disini?" Tanyanya sopan sambil memutar tubuhnya menatapku.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya nggak gatal. " Aku baru saja berdoa. Hum.. Namaku Choi Siwon." Sepertinya ini inisiatif untuk mengenalkan diriku. Kali aja dia akan memberi tahuku namanya. Ya, setidaknya aku mau tahu namanya.

Dia menatap lurus ke arahku. Hanya menatap kosong.

Sekilas sorot matanya berubah teduh. Dia tersenyum sangat manis. Oh, god! Dia memang sangat manis. " Kim Kibum imnida." Ia mengangguk sopan kepadaku.

Yes! I know his name!

" Kau.. Akan datang ke café hari ini?"

Dia mengangguk. " Aku akan selalu kesana karena aku harus menunggunya.."

Menunggunya?

" Hum.. Apa aku boleh menemanimu, Kibum-sshi?"

Dia tertawa pelan, tapi tatapan matanya tetap sama. Hampa dan sedih.. " Jangan seformal itu, aku ini masih sembilan belas tahun, loh.. Belum cocok dipanggil begitu sama orang yang lebih tua dariku." Ia berjalan menjauh dariku. " Kalau hyung mau menemaniku, boleh.." Ucapnya tanpa menatapku.

Ia merapatkan mantel putihnya dan semakin menjauh dariku.

Dia memberitahukanku namanya..

Dia memanggilku hyung?

Dia bersedia kutemani?

Ini sangat bagus! Thanks for god.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Eh? Kau berhasil hyung?" Wookie menatapku kaget sambil menyerahkan sebuah nampan yang telah berisi dua piring rolls cake dan dua gelas orange juice. " Wow, chukka deh.."

" Kok dia bisa mau kau temani?" Sungmin hyung bertanya padaku.

Aku tersenyum sok berahasia sambil mengambil nampan dari tangan Wookie dan berjalan keluar dari dapur café. Di luar aku bertemu dengan Teukie hyung. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku, dan jujur.. Itu membuatku merasa aneh.

" Wae hyung?"

Teukie hyung menepuk bahuku. " Kalau ada apa- apa ceritalah padaku, Siwonnie.." Ia masuk ke dalam dapur tanpa menjelaskan padaku apa maksud dari ucapannya. Aku hanya mengartikannya sesuai pemikiranku.

Aku menuju kursi kesukaan Kibum. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum begitu aku duduk di hadapannya.

" Kau nggak membawa minuman untukmu, hyung?" Ia meminum orang juicenya pelan- pelan. Kelihatan jelas kalau dia sedikit menjaga imagenya dihadapanku. " Kau nggak boleh minum orang juice itu loh.." Ia tertawa kecil, tapi aku tahu. Dia terpaksa..

Aku menggeleng. " Aku disini untuk menemanimu.. Bukan untuk menjadi pelanggan."

" Lalu?" Ia menatap lurus ke mataku. Matanya terlalu jerih dan seakan memenjarakanku.

" Humm.." Aku bergumam pelan sambil menatap keluar jendela dan kembali menatapnya. " Apa kau mau memberitahukanku, kenapa kau memesan dua piring kue dan minuman seperti ini?"

Dia kembali tertawa pelan. " Kukira hyung akan bertanya siapakah orang yang aku tunggu selama ini.."

Catch me! Sejujurnya memang itu yang mau kutanyakan.. Tapi sekali lagi, aku nggak mau mengganggu privasi pelanggan café ini. Aku nggak mau membuat kesalahan yang bisa menimbulkan masalah pada Teukie hyung.

" Yah.. Aku kan pertama kalinya ngobrol denganmu. Kayaknya kurang pantas kalau aku menanyakan hal itu.." Alasanku.

Dia memakan rolls cakenya perlahan. Ia sama sekali nggak bicara sampai piringnya kosong. Lalu matanya tertuju pada Henry yang sedang memainkan biolanya. " Café yang unik yah.."

" Eh? Unik?"

" Aku suka tempat ini.." Jawabnya lagi kali ini sambil menatapku. " Hyung, jujur aja kau mau tahu apa yang kulakukan selama ini kan?"

Dengan enggan aku mengangguk. " Tapi.. Kalau kau nggak mau cerita yah aku nggak akan maksa. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menemanimu agar kau bisa tersenyum saat keluar dari café ini. Karena itulah fungsi café kami."

" Fungsi?" Ia membulatkan matanya.

Aku mengangguk lagi. " Sourire itu berarti senyuman. Diambil dari bahasa Prancis. Itu alasan kenapa kami akan menemani pelanggan yang masuk dengan wajah sedih dan kesepian. Kami ingin sedikit meringankan beban mereka dan ingin mereka pulang dengan senyuman diwajah mereka." Jelasku lagi sambil tersenyum. Aku selalu merasa bangga kalau menceritakan tentang café ini pada orang lain. Ya, ada perasaan senang tersendiri.

Kibum mengangguk. Sepertinya dia paham.

" Kuenya juga enak, ya.. Live musiknya juga sangat berkesan." Ia kembali berbicara.

" Kue yang enak yang bisa membuat pelanggan kami tersenyum saat mencicipinya. Juga musik yang indah bisa membuat perasaan seseorang lebih baik. Kadang cara menenangkan hati yang gundah adalah dengan merasakan sesuatu yang enak atau mendengarkan musik, kan?"

Kibum lagi- lagi mengangguk. " Aku setuju.." Ia tersenyum dan menghabiskan orange juicenya. " Jadi itu alasan kenapa hyung mau mengajakku ngobrol kan? Hyung mau membuatku tersenyum? Tapi, sekarang aku kan sudah tersenyum." Iya, dia kembali tersenyum manis menatapku.

Aku menatapnya datar. " Aku mau senyuman tulus. Bukan senyuman yang dipaksakan."

" Ketahuan, yah?"

Aku menunduk memperhatikan tanganku yang kugenggam di atas meja. " Kau tersenyum, tapi tatapan matamu kosong. Kau sedih dan terluka. Entah kenapa aku berpikir begitu kalau menatap matamu."

" Hyung benar."

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya. Kini senyumannya pudar sudah. Dia memang kesedihan kan?

" Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa aku bisa membantumu?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis. " Aku kira hyung nggak akan bisa membantumu."

" Mwo? Kan kali aja aku bisa.." Aku nggak mau menyerah begitu saja. Aku ingin sekali membuat namja dihadapanku ini tersenyum. Bukan senyum seperti biasa, aku ingin ia tersenyum tulus. Apa gunanya Sourire café kalau aku gagal membuatnya tersenyum?

Kibum tertawa sambil memakai syalnya. " Kalau begitu.. Aku mau minta tolong pada hyung.."

" Aku akan melakukannya kalau aku bisa."

Saat itu, aku ngak tahu apakah ucapanku benar atau nggak. Aku nggak berpikir jauh. Aku hanya ingin membantunya, tanpa perduli resiko apa yang akan kutanggung karena menyetujui permintaannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dan hari ini, malam ini.. Disinilah aku berada.

Di sebuah rumah mungil di kawasan perumahan distrik XX masih berada di wilayah Myeondong. Rumah yang kelihatan hangat. Ini.. Rumah kekasih, ah bukan! Maksudnya calon tunangan Kibum?

.

Flashback..

" _Ini.." Kibum mengeluarkan sebuah notes dan pena lalu menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya. Setelah ia menyerahkannya aku berani tebak itu adalaha alamat seseorang. Nae, seseorang yang ditunggunya selama ini._

_Kuambil kertas itu. " Alamat?"_

" _Itu alamat rumah kekasihku.. Humm.. Well, maksudku calon tunanganku."_

" _Lho? Jadi selama ini kau menunggunya? Kalau dia nggak datang menemuimu kenapa kau nggak menemuinya?" Aku menatapnya penasaran._

_Kibum tersenyum tipis. Terlihat jelas kesedihan dimatanya._

" _Tolong temui dia dan katakan padanya kalau aku menunggunya di tempat ini. Tempat dimana dia berjanji akan melamarku dua tahun yang lalu." Kibum berdiri dan memakai syal putihnya._

_Sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkanku ia sedikit menoleh. " Namanya Jung Yunho, hyung.. Kalau kau nggak bisa melakukannya, lebih baik jangan disampaikan. Karena hyung nanti yang akan merasa bersalah."_

_Aku nggak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Kibum. Tapi dalam hati aku bertekad, aku akan menemui Jung Yunho dan menyampaikan pesan Kibum. Aku akan melakukannya asalkan Kibum bisa tersenyum tulus._

Flasback end..

.

Aku menekan bel rumah itu dan suara bel menggema dari dalam rumah. Samar aku mendengar suara agak ribut dan beberapa saat kemudian kulihat seorang yeojya yang sangat cantik membuka pintu rumah itu.

Matanya bulat dan besar dengan rambut pirang. Nggak kalah cantik sama Teukie hyung, sayangnya dia yeojya, bukan namja.

" Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya sopan dan lembut.

Aku mengangguk. " Ngh.. Apa benar ini rumah Jung Yunho."

Dia mengangguk. " Nae, ada perlu apa dengan suamiku."

Jger! Saat itu aku merasa petir menyambar tubuhku. Kaku.

Dia istri dari Jung Yunho? Tunggu! Bukannya Jung Yunho calon tunangan Kibum? Tapi dia sudah punya istri? Aiish.. Aku jadi bingung.

" Mian, ada perlu apa ya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku tetap harus menyampaikanya kah? Setidaknya aku bisa bilang kalau ada yang menunggunya di café kami. Aku nggak perlu bilang kalau yang menunggunya itu Kibum kan? Nae, aku tinggal bilang kalau temannya menunggu.

" Ngh.." Aku baru aja mau bicara tapi seruan cempreng seorang bocah membuatku diam. Aku menunduk dan melihat bocah namja yang sangat manis dan tampan berdiri sambil menarik apron pink yang dipakai si yeojya itu.

" Umma.. Changmin lapal.."

" Nae, chagi.. Tunggu.. Umma ada tamu appa sekarang.."

Anak? Jadi dia sudah punya anak?

Yeojya itu kembali menatapku. " Saat ini suamiku belum pulang, apa ada pesan?"

Apa benar aku harus menyampaikan pesan Kibum?

Aku nggak bisa..

Perlahan aku menggeleng. " Aniyo, aku akan datang lagi nanti. Kamsha.." Aku menunduk sopan dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah mungil itu.

Aku tahu yeojya itu masih menatapku, tapi aku nggak menoleh.

Aku berajalan lurus sampai di sebuah tikungan. Disitu aku melihat Kibum menggunakan mantel putihnya sedang meniup kedua tangannya. Dia berdiri dibawah lampu jalan. Membuatku dengan mudah melihatnya.

Seakan sadar akan kehadiranku, Kibum menoleh dan tersenyum. " Kau nggak bisa kan?"

Aku nggak bisa membalas ucapannya.

Tanpa berkata apa- apa lagi, Kibum berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di pinggir jalan. Tuhan.. Apa lagi ini? Kenapa jadi susah begini. Aku kan hanya ingin membantunya. Apa aku salah?

Tapi aku nggak bisa menyakiti yeojya dan anaknya itu..

Anaknya kelihatan sudah berusia tiga tahun, Kibum bilang dia menunggu Jung Yunho sejak dua tahun yang lalu, kan? Itu artinya Kibum menjalin hubungan dengan suami orang? Apa yang akan terjadi kalau yeojya tahu suaminya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Namja pula!

Aku nggak sanggup mengatakannya..

Aku nggak mau menyakiti mereka..

Silahkan bilang aku pengecut.. Aku memang payah..

Padahal aku hanya ingin membuat Kibum tersenyum dan bahagia. Tunggu, kenapa aku sebegitu inginnya membuat namja manis itu tersenyum bahagia? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam diriku?

Aku..

Tanpa sadari aku sudah berada di depan café. Kulihat lampu café masih menyala dan Teukie hyung berada di depan café hendak mengkunci pintunya.

Teukie hyung berpaling dan kaget saat melihatku. " Siwonnie? Waeyo gudhae? Kau masih belum pulang eh?"

" Hyung.."

" Nae?"

Kuraih lengan kemeja panjang Teukie hyung. Sikapku persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang membutuhkan pelukan ketenangan dari hyungnya. Aku menunduk.

" Waeyo?" Teukie hyung berjalan mendekatiku dan meraih bahuku. " Siwonnie..? Kau patah hati?"

Aku menggeleng. " Lebih buruk lagi hyung.. Aku jatuh cinta."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk termangu di depan meja kasir. Khusus hari ini aku meminta tukar posisi dengan Hyukkie hyung. Aku ingin diam disini sambil membenahi perasaanku yang tetap kacau sampai semalam.

Masih kuingat setiap ucapan Teukie hyung padaku semalam.

.

Flashback…

" _Kenapa jatuh cinta padanya adalah hal yang buruk?" Teukie hyung duduk dihadapanku sambil meletakkan segelas cappuccino hangat. Sangat cocok untuk udara dan hatiku yang kini menjadi dingin._

_Aku mengangkat bahu. " Entahlah, hyung.. Aku hanya merasa perasaan ini salah. Kibum masih mengharapkan calon tunangannya itu. Lebih parahnya namja itu sudah memiliki anak dan istri. Aku rasa aku salah mencintainya.."_

_Kudengar hyung tertawa. " Heyo, sejak kapan mencintai seseorang itu salah?"_

" _Mwo?"_

" _Siwonnie.. Nggak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Sekalipun kau mencintai seorang pelacur sedikitpun itu nggak salah. Perasaanmu itu wajar, Siwon. Kau mencintainya, kau ingin melihatnya tersenyum dan bahagia. Itu sangat benar.. Saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan berpikir untuk melakukan segala hal demi dia. Sekalipun kau harus melukai orang lain."_

" _Tapi aku nggak mau melukai istri dari namja itu. Aku.. Merasa bersalah pada Kibum.. Aku pasti sudah mengecewakannya.."_

_Teukie hyung menyeruput minumannya. " Dia itu tertekan.."_

" _Kok hyung bisa bilang begitu?"_

_Hyung mengangguk sambil menatap pemandangan malam di luar café. " Dia bilang dia selalu menunggu namja itu disini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Itu benar.. Dulu sebelum café ini diserahkan padaku oleh appa dan umma, aku sering melihatnya. Saat itu Kim Kibum masihlah seorang namja siswa SMU. Dia sering kesini bersama dengan seorang namja yang kelihatan agak mapan."_

" _Jinjja?" Aku membulatkan mataku._

" _Tapi beberapa bulan aku nggak melihat namja itu, yang kulihat hanyalah Kim Kibum yang duduk disini dengan tatapan kosong. Saat itu aku masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan orang lain. Sampai akhirnya aku nggak menemukannya disini dan kembali melihatnya datang dua minggu yang lalu." Teukie hyung tersenyum sambil menatapku._

_Aku diam. " Jadi.. pantas aja dia bilang begitu saat pertama kali bertemu denganku."_

" _Dia tahu kalau namja calon tunangannya itu nggak akan datang. Dia tahu kalau namja itu sudah memiliki keluarga, tapi dia tetap menunggunya." Teukie hyung kini menepuk bahuku sambil berdiri. " Sadarlah, Siwonnie.. Yang diinginkannya sebenarnya bukan kehadiran namja itu."_

_Aku menengadah menatap Teukie hyung. " Bukan? Lalu siapa?"_

_Teukie hyung hanya mengangkat bahu. " Kurasa.. yang sebenarnya ditunggu itu, seseorang yang bisa mengangkatnya dari keterpurukannya."_

Flashback end..

_._

" Aku frustasi.." Racauku sambil menumpukan kepalaku diatas meja kasir. Aku nggak perduli panggilan hyung atau dongsaengku yang memintaku mengangkat wajahku untuk menyapa tamu yang datang. Aku benar- benar kacau.

" Hyung.."

Aku tertegun. Kali ini aku dengar suaranya. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku dan kuliah Kibum berdiri di depanku sambil tersenyum manis. " Kibum?"

" Aku mau mengucapkan gomawo." Ucapnya sambil melepas syal putihnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kasir. " Ini syal yang diberikan Yunho hyung padaku sebelum dia memutuskanku."

" Putus?"

Namja itu tertawa miris. " Nae, kami sudah putus dua tahun yang lalu. Dia akhirnya jujur dan bilang kalau dia sudah memiliki anak dan istri. Dia nggak mungkin menikah denganku. Padahal kami sudah berpacaran selama setahun dan dia janji akan menikah denganku. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, dia nggak akan memilih namja sepertiku dimana dia memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik dan baik juga anak yang manis."

Aku masih diam mendengarkannya.

" Tapi aku tetap datang kesini. Aku ingin menunggunya. Berharap dia kembali padaku. Nae, aku memang jahat. Padahal aku tahu dia sudah punya keluarga." Mata namja itu kini berkaca- kaca. Aku sakit melihatnya begitu.

Suara Kibum berubah parau. " Akhirnya aku menyerah.." Ia berbisik pilu. " Setengah tahun yang lalu, aku ingin kembali mengenang tempat ini dan kenangan kami, tapi kulihat café ini tutup. Aku pikir itulah saatnya aku benar- benar melupakan Jung Yunho dari hidupku. Tapi dua minggu yang lalu kulihat café ini kembali terbuka.. Semuanya langsung membuatku sesak.. Aku sakit mengingat semuanya.."

" Jadi.. café ini tempat yang sangat penting karena kenanganmu dengannya ada disini?" Tanyaku takut.

Dia mengangguk sambil menunduk. " Dan sekarang aku akan melepaskannya." Namja itu menatapku dan perlahan air matanya mengalir. Ia tersenyum, masih tersenyum pilu.

" Kau memberikannya padaku?"

Kibum mengangguk. " Hyung bisa menyimpan atau membuangnya. Aku nggak bisa membuangnya dan nggak sanggup terus memakainya. Jeongmal gomawo, hyung.. Bicara denganmu membuatku lega." Kibum menunduk sopan dan keluar dari café.

Tunggu! Apa dia akan pergi? Apa dia nggak akan kembali kesini?

Dengan cepat aku mengambil syal itu dan berlari keluar café. Aku masih bisa menatap sosok Kibum berjalan tak jauh dari café ini. " Kibum!"

Kibum berhenti dan menoleh. " Nae?"

" Saranghae.." Ucapku.

Kibum nggak menanggapinya. Dia kembali membelakangiku dan memilih berjalan cepat meninggalkanku. Cinta pertamaku berakhir begitu saja.. Kau benar- benar menyedihkan Choi Siwon..

Setelah hari itu, Kibum nggak kembali terlihat datang ke café kami.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku nggak bisa melupakan namja manis itu. Meski sudah satu bulan aku nggak melihatnya, bayangannya nggak bisa kuhapus dari ingatanku. Syal putihnya masih tergantung di balik lemari pakaianku. Aku nggak tahu mau diapakan syal putih itu.

Dia meninggalkanku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dia meninggalkanku tanpa tersenyum padaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan kini yang kuingat hanya isakannya dan suara paraunya. Itu terlalu menyedihkan, kau tahu? Kau jahat Kim Kibum.. Kau jahat padaku..

" Gege.. Kau nggak semangat lagi.." Henry menepuk bahuku.

Aku nggak memperdulikannya. Yah, satu bulan aku bersikap bodoh dengan malas- malasan. Aku lebih memilih menjaga meja kasir dibanding melayani tamu. Untungnya Teukie hyung membiarkanku dan bisa memahamiku.

" Udahlah, Siwon.." Shindong hyung menepuk bahuku juga. " Lupakan namja itu dan cari namja baru. Kau cukup tampan dan aku tahu kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari namja itu."

Aku menghela nafas. Aku nggak mau melupakannya.

" Annyeong.." Lagi- lagi kudengar suara pelanggan yang menyapa masuk. Aku terlalu malas untu menyapanya. Kubiarkan Hyukkie hyung menyapanya.

Buk! Aku terkesiap kerena Kyuhyun sudah memukul kepalaku dengan daftar menu.

" Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

" Pabbo, hyung.. Coba lihat kesana!" Omelnya sambil nyengir dan menoleh ke tempat lain.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada arah yang dituju Kyuhyun dan saat itu juga mataku terbelalak kaget.

Dia.. Duduk disana.. Sama seperti sebelumnya..

Apa aku bermimpi?

" Sana temui dia.." Hankyung hyung mendorong bahuku dan menarik daftar menu ditangan Kyuhyun lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Dengan langkah ragu aku mendekat keseorang namja manis yang duduk menatap ke luar jendela.

" Annyeong.. Mau pesan apa?" Tanyaku agak gugup. Tapi aku berusaha bersikap prpfessional.

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum. " Heyo, hyung.." Suaranya kedengaran lembut.

Aku menunduk dalam. " Kau.. Mau pesan apa, Kibum?"

Namja itu bergumam dan aku kembali menatapnya. Senyum manis terulas dibibirnya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, senyuman itu tulus. Matanya mulai bercahaya. Nggak kosong seperti sebelumnya. " Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya selama satu bulan ini hyung.. Aku terus memikirkanmu.."

" Eh?"

" Ya, hyung.. Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan.."

" Ngh.. Dua gelas orange juice dan dua piring rolls cake, eh?"

Kibum tertawa mendengar jawaban konyolku. Sialan! Aku jadi kacau begini..

" Pabboya, hyungie.." Kibum berdiri dan menarik lenganku. Matanya lurus menatap mataku yang masih terus bingung dengan tindakannya. " Hyung, nado saranghae.." Namja itu langsung memelukku.

Butuh waktu lima detik bagiku untuk sadar dengar apa yang terjadi.

Kalau aja aku nggak dengar seruan heboh Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie hyung, aku pasti akan tetap membatu sampai café tutup! o/o

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan menengadah menatapku. " Hyung masih mau menerimaku kan?" Dia sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibirku sekilas. What the hell! Dia berani sekali!

Kibum hanya nyengir menatapku dengan wajah memerah.

" Pabbo.. Tentu aku masih menerimamu.." Kini aku memeluk namja itu erat. " Saranghae.. Jeongam saranghae, Kim Kibum.."

" Nae, hyung.."

Kami nggak memperdulikan seruan heboh teman- temanku atau tatapan shock para pengunjung café kami. Aku tetap memeluknya, dan dia terus memelukku. Ini cukup bagi kami untuk saling memahami perasaan masing- masing.

Aku akan menjagamu..

Di café ini.. Aku menemukan kebahagiaanku.. Dan akhirnya kau bisa pulang dari tempat ini dengan senyum indahmu.

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>Annyeong hasseyo~<p>

Ini first story dari Sourire café.. Like it? Eh? Nggak bagus? Huweeee~ Mianhae~

Aq ngetik ekspress karena idenya muncul tadi pagi dan aku langsung ngetik semuanya sebisaku. Aku terlalu kangen sama cerita yaoi sampai akhirnya We Love You Hyung masih belum aku lanjutkan. Maaf yah, semua.. Aku harap one shoot ini bisa membuat kalian memaafkanku.. *ceritanya thena nyogok nih* #plakk!

Hhihi..

Nah, ini saatnya balesan ripiuw! Udah lama ngga bikin balesan ripiuw.. :D

.

**Miss Cho** :: kmu lbih tua atau ngga? aq 19yo, lho~ hhihi

ne, klo series pasti 15 member muncul smua.. ini aq buat first storynya.. happy reading~ :D

.

**Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291** :: Hyaaa ahjumma.. ne, aq akan ttp di dunia panpik, koq.. kan cuma hiatus di jejaring sosial ajj.. itu jga smentara. ahjumma tw kan alasannya? :)

ne ini lanjutannya, ahjumma..

nado saranghae, ahjumma chagi~ XD

.

**af13knight** :: ne, yaoi.. aq kangen sma yaoi.. hhihi fujoshi tngkat dewa~ :D

kyaaa! andwae! aq paling benci crack pairing, saengie.. jdi jngan harap akan lahir kyuRy di sini.. itu mustahil.. hhehe

.

**Sparky-Cloud** :: hyah~ sama.. otakku juga lagi kaga mudeng nih.. hhehe

jngan dipusingkan, klo nggak paham yah di skip ajja.. nggak akan mengganggu crita koq.. kayaknya~ :D

.

**lee hye rin** :: yeeeyy.. hye rin ripiuw lagi.. #plakk

smoga ini jdi ff yang bagus yah.. ada apa dngan teukie? ada apa ajj boleh~ *ngeledek#ditabok*

nih dah aq update kan~ :D

.

**Arisa Adachi** :: sure! ini yaoi murni.. mutlak! no genderswitch, risa-chan~ hhehe

.

**star yoori** :: itu teukie looh~ jelas skali kitu teukie.. mana mungkin heechul jdi selembut itu? *dimutilasi heechul plus heebum*

pnasaran? nih udh aq lanjut, koq~ jngan lupa RnR lagi yah.. hhehe

.

**Kim Ryesha** :: hyaaa.. aq juga rindu kamu. (loh?)

hyaaa.. klo dibandingin sma KFS mah aq nga yakin.. hikss.. smoga sebagus itu yah.. tapi maaf ngga akan aka KFS tiga! NGGAK AKAN ADA! #plakk XD

slam juga buat tmanmu itu, miharu-chan yah~

.

**Iino Sayuri** :: kliatannya? emang bisa diliat tah? hhehe

grammar inggrisku nggak sebagus Keybum sih.. jdi malu.. ..

nih first storynya, saengie~

.

**Geunnie Ryeosomnia** :: ani.. klo series itu artinya smua couple akan adav kisahnya masing masing, lho..

ngga sabar yah? silahkan dibaca..

.

**sarilovesteukie** :: Unnieeeee! pnasaran? pnasaran? nih first storynya.. :D

udh aq buat kan?

buat video ss3, aq msih bru donlod dkit.. hiks.. kuota modem aq skarat.. klo habis bisa digatak appa.. :p

.

**Akira Mayumi** :: Humm.. Utamanya romance.. tapi brothershipnya akan tetap muncul koq.. aq suka menggabungkan dua genre itu..

semua pairing muncul! nih sibumnya~ :D

.

**Mentari Lacamara** :: hhehe.. masih kurang jelas? nih storynya udah update..

smoga nggak kalah bagus dri KFS yah~ aq hrap bgitu.. hhehe

.

**Fuuyuki Azuka** :: aq lagi senggang hari ini.. jdi aq langsung update nih..

mrinding knapa? kan ngga genre horror.. hhehe

.

**KYUyunJAE04** :: ani! heechul nggak mungkin brubah jdi lembut gitu! hhehe

ini udh aq lanjut lho.. baca yah~ :D

.

**Min hyorin :**: nih.. nih.. niihhh~~

smoga seru yah.. khusus first story aq publish kecepetan yah? :D

.

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** :: pnasaran? skarang masih pnasaran ngg? smoga ngga yah..

nih aq buat first storynya.. hope you like it.. :D

.

**MicKeyBum Fu-chan** :: Aniii! mimi harus mucul! klo mimi ngg muncul author bkal saya tabok.. (lho?)

tnang.. aq ngg suka crack pairing. ttp ada kyumin dan zhoury..

sbar aja yah~ :D

.

**ELFishyShfly** :: aq juga kangeeen~ #plakk

nih aku lanjut.. hhehe

.

**lupe** :: smoga ini juga bagus.. aduuh.. koq teukie dikata heechul terus yah? =.=

nih lanjutannya.. gomawo yah~

.

**WhiteViolin** :: nih lanjut.. lanjut...

gomawo.. RnR lagi yaa~ :D

.

huuuufff.. akhirnya selesai bkin balesan ripiuw.. udh lama ngga bikin yg kayak gini jdi agaka males.. #plakk

kalau ada yg merasa review tapi nggak aq tulis, aq mhon maaf..

dan kalau ada slah nama aq juga mhon maaf..

.

naaahh.. disini juga mohon ripiuw yah~ :D

signed,

thena_thena

* * *

><p>.<p>

**next story ::**

" Kau mau aku menemanimu?"

" kau mau? Aku butuh teman sekarang.. Aku kesepian.."

Aku diam memandanginya. Perlahan aku mengingat brosur yang aku bawa. Buru- buru kukeluarkan untuk kuberikan padanya. " Kalau kau mau aku menemanimu.. Datanglah kesini.. AKu selalu ada disini.."

Namja itu mengambilnya. " Sourire cafe?"

Aku mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkannya. Saat itu aku benar- benar lupa untuk mengatakan namaku padanya. Ah, biar saja.. Aku terlalu buru- buru sekarang!


End file.
